Backseat - Songfic
by jopsi
Summary: When Shizuo and Izaya wanna have a make out cause of highheels. or something. Shizaya (no explict content)


_You see them girls with them high heels they got this party poppin  
This ain't no country club we bout to get this party rockin_

There were flashing lights all over the place. It was like fireworks to me, just worse. Shinra had forced me to visit this place with him and some other guys, as it was to celebrate his birthday. Of course I was not really fond of this idea. Putting me into crowed places was like setting a time bomb. As I tried to get a smoke outside the bar I had to get from the bar right through the dance floor, because the door was on the other side. And that is when I saw him. Izaya Orihara. The damn flea just had to be there. Under normal conditions I would've tried to throw the next thing at him, but these were no normal conditions. For some reason I didn't know he was wearing a woman's shoes. Black leather high heels with a red ribbon at the top. He had put them into his trousers and his hips were shifting to the rhythm. Left. Right. Left. After watching for a while I felt really dizzy. That's when he came up to me. "Shizu-Chaan~", he whispered into my ear, his arms hanging around my shoulders freely .

_You got girls that's with the band lets get on top and let me see it though  
Wait not in here we outta here jump in my vehicle_

"Shizu-Chan. You like me right?". Wait what did he say? I like him? I was confused about that question, but it only took seconds to answer. I really did like him. And in a very weird way to. All these years of chasing him out of sexual frustration and he just randomly asked that. How the hell did he know? And why did he have to ask? I nodded anyway and the look in his eyes told me how pleased he was with that answer. God damn it I shouldn't have taken the drink Kadota handed me. But even that thought was blown away in an instant when Izaya decided to move even closer. His leg was now between mine and he smirked at me seductively. "All right flea", I said and I realized that I sounded a little bit husky "Let's get out of here then". And with that we left to the restroom. Though I was still confused I knew exactly what was going to happen and all honest I couldn't help but smirk about that.

_Don't say a word just turn around and let me see  
Girl you got something special something special for me_

Not very carefully I pushed him into one of the booths and closed the door behind my back. I just couldn't tear my eyes off of his perfectly shaped body. Since he had pretty much stumbled inside he was facing the wall instead of me. Since I didn't have much control over what I was doing anyway, cause of that damn drink, my hand reached forward on it's own, grabbing the flea by his shoulder. When he turned around I was greeted by a very creepy, yet unbelievably seductive smile. He leaned his head next to my ear once again, while his hand was caressing my face. A shiver ran down my spine, as he blew some air out of his nose. That feeling was like a tickle and I swear I felt my neck get goosebumps. "Let me give you something extraordinary Shizu-Chan", he chuckled softly. My face must have turned all red cause when he looked at me he smirked even more.

_Its way too many suckers in the VIP  
Tell her got my car out front_

My reply came fast and without much hesitation, because in this state it didn't even matter anymore. I needed him and I needed him in an instant. "Sure thing Izaya. Then take off them clothes. Now." And well he did start to take them clothes off, but not his. With one hand he fumbled to open my belt and the other unbuttoned my shirt. As he was halfway done with it a door flew open. I could hear it hit the wall and someone approached the door with small footsteps. That's when it hit me. The door wasn't locked. In an instant I pushed Izaya off of my body and turned around, but it was too late. The door opened and the person who was standing on the other side was already taking a look inside. He was a rather young boy with short brown hair and wore a dark blue jacket which seemed to have his school emblem. In his eyes I could read a mixture of emotions. Confusion, shock, but also something else. It looked like amusement as well as interest. When his eyes wandered down my pants he turned slightly red, but instead of stuttering or running away he started to smile and so I tried to shake the situation off by chuckling awkwardly. Izaya had started to dress me up again and kind of embaressed we left the booth, the boy behind us started to laugh as he called something like "Don't worry it's okay", before we left the room. "Izaya...", I whispered, still red, "let's get into my car."

_Tell me do you wanna kick it in the backseat?_

We had to go through the mass once again, but this time it didn't feel as annoying to me as before. All I could focus on was his hand in mine. It was like walking through a dream, as all the people around me seemed to flow into each other. When we left the building cold air greeted us, but we didn't care even one bit. We just walked through the darkness and when we reached my car Izaya instantly hopped into the backseat. "Where shall we drive? My place is like 20 minutes from here. What about your-" He had just taken off his shirt and thrown it into my face. "Izaya what the hell". All he did was smirk. My eyes wandered down his chest after I took a long greedy look at his collar bone and shoulders. He looked even thinner without his clothes on. His stomach didn't have any muscles ever and his skin looked smooth and it was so light that it seemed to glow in the darkness of the car. "Shizu-Chan..." he hushed. "Let's not wait any longer." and with that he pressed a kiss on my lips. I forgot what I was going to say anyway so I just climbed into the back of the car as well. We were in a small alley anyway. No one ever came there and that was the main reason for me to park my car there anyway. And in that point the flea was right. I didn't want to wait any longer, too. "So you wanna do it in the backseat Izaya? How naughty", I chuckled and leaned down to start the game.

**_Author's note: _Wow I'm still alive! So here is Jopsi with something extremely different. It's not KHR related for once x33 Instead it is about my all time OTP in my all-time favourite anime: Durarara!**

**Pairing: Shizaya**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**


End file.
